


Белый этюд

by miomiomraz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Суга скрипач, Юмор, повседневность, упоминание депресии
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miomiomraz/pseuds/miomiomraz
Summary: Грустный цирк с классической музыкой и клоунами из рекламного агенстваВ наличии имеются:*Дайчи и его персональный рекламный ад*Первая скрипка и лучший мальчик с бедами с башкой*Двое дядюшек за тридцатник*Светило инстаграма и психологии по совместительству*Психиатр - дайте этому ребенку выспаться - Кейджи*Целый штат мамочек программистов ( Кроме угрюмого динозавра Тсукки)*И прочие неравнодушные статисты
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou & Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou & Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi





	Белый этюд

**Author's Note:**

> Я только-только переехала на ао3, так что внешний вид моих работ может немножечко страдать. *Путаница с тегами и прочими штуками зашла в чат* Однако я работаю над этим, потому что планирую публиковать главы чаще чем когда-либо. Это одна из тех работ, которой я отдаю приоритет. Я планирую закончить ее до зимы. Приятного чтения!

Суге девятнадцать и его жизнь идет под откос. Вокруг шеи змеями переплетаются слухи и сплетни. Каждый, кто называл его гением в десять, давно о нем позабыл. Сломанная в пятнадцать рука все еще мешает ему играть. Зимой, растворившись в ночной метели, уходит любовь всей его жизни, а следующей весной его, разбитого и подавленного, выгоняют из универа. Из консерватории он уходит сам, истощенный скандалами и закулисными играми.

Суга говорит себе: « Что подумают об этом твои родители». Суга убеждает себя: «Коуши, ты сильный, ты не должен расстраивать их еще больше, ты справишься».

Но это не то с чем можно справится в одиночку.

Потому что единственный человек, который умел облегчить страдания, исчезает из его жизни так же неожиданно, как и появляется (Общие знакомые говорят, что он уехал в Германию преподавать сольфеджио и прочие, прочие, прочие музыкальные термины — у Сугавары не хватает сил дослушать объяснения. Все сводится к совершенно очевидному: сбежал.) оставляя ему горечь очередной потери, глухое разочарование, одиночество, несбыточные мечты, любовь к музыке и шлейф табачного дыма.

Потому что коктейль из антидепрессантов и снотворного уже не помогает. Выбирая меньшее из зол, на ночь исправно пьется кофе — ложка корицы, три чистейшего кофеина, имбирь, пять белоснежных кубиков рафинада — и кошмары уже не страшны. Потому что из друзей разве что полароидные фотокарточки с товарищами из спортивного клуба.

Потому что черно белые фильмы — даже веселые — кажутся отвратительно трагичными в своей монохромности. Суге они больше не нравятся.

И тысячи других ужасающих потому что.

Коуши требуется три года на прекращение извечной бессонницы, чередующейся с кошмарами (Спасибо, доктору Оикаве), востановление в универе (По НАСТОЯТЕЛЬНОЙ просьбе родителей), избавление от вредной привычки (Нет, мам, это не пустая пачка. Да, тебе показалось, мам.) и маломальскую социализацию. За эти три года не меняются только желание быть достойным сыном своих родителей и любовь к скрипке.

Еще год требуется на получение престижной работы программиста недалеко от музыкальной школы, где под руководством почти забытого беглеца когда-то занимался Сугавара.

Коуши очень хотел бы вернутся в то время, наполненное уютными посиделками за чашечкой чая, ласковыми словами и звонким смехом. Хотел бы, но никогда не вернется.

В двадцать пять Суга со всем этим справляется — более менее — и начинает жить дальше.

— Суга-сан заботливый и веселый — хороший парень. — говорит Яхаба, поправляя прическу. — Он меня не раздражает. — констатирует факт Кенма, уставившись в монитор. — Сугавара-сан не идиот — отзывается Тсукишима, делая небольшой глоток зеленого чая из белой кружки со страшным, поплывшим лицом Рональда Макдональда. — Коуши — хороший сотрудник. — улыбается шеф Шимидзу, а после разгоняет сплетничающих работников.

Тот самый, хороший, веселый, заботливый, НЕ идиот, случайно подслушивает маленький утренний разговор и благодарит всех богов, за то, как ему повезло с коллективом. Все они — большая, дружная семья. Иногда, конечно, случается, что утопическое представление Коуши рушится об очередную колкость Тсукишимы, но быстро собирается обратно после неловких извинений за слишком уж язвительные комментарии. «Тсукишима — это не критично…» — думает Суга: «…критично — это летальный исход, а Тсукки просто вздорный мальчишка.» И улыбается.

День пролетает незаметно, а вечером Сугавара привычно заходит в кофейню, к Асахи. Тот стоит за стойкой, переставляя сиропы, и, кивая ему, продолжает смешивать Ное очередной кошмар диабетика. Ячи кружится с пульвиризатором вокруг ромашек в ярко медных горшках, панически нервно шутит с посетителями, неловко улыбается своей девушке. Суга просит сделать ему тоже, что у вон той красотки в очках и подсаживается к барной стойке. Хитока смотрит на него возмущенно и гордо одновременно, потому что да: «моя девушка и правда богиня, конечно, она ангел и упала с небес, но не мог бы ты флиртовать чуть менее откровенно». Латте с фиалковым топингом приятно оседает на языке и Коуши смеется. В кофейне уютно и тепло, а за окном мешанина из листвы и слякоти. В кофейне шумный Ю весело рассказывает Киеко насколько вкусными у Асахи получаются данго, а на улице завывающий ветер и до дома — две остановки на автобусе и еще три на метро. Смущенный здоровяк-Адзумане лепечет что-то о слишком бурной похвале. Дождь становится тише.

Сугавара смотрит на все это, заливается смехом, как счастливый ребенок, рассказывает про свой новый свитер, лимонный в фиолетовый горошек, получает просьбу никогда не приходить в нем на работу, допивает латте, и уходит, краешком глаза замечая нового посетителя, темноволосого, в черном пальто. Посетитель бормочет про очередную неудачу с очередной девушкой. Ноя ему громко сочувствует. Сугавара уходит домой за свитером и скрипкой.

В двадцать пять Коуши почти что успешно справляется со своим прошлым, но бывают дни — вот как этот — когда бессонница изгнанная, бесстрашным рыцарем здравоохранения, Ойкавой приходит на денек или два вызнать, как дела у ее подопечного. В такие дни Суга находит спасение в скрипке.

**Author's Note:**

> Суга лучший ребенок и я очень его люблю, надеюсь вы тоже. Обещаю, он будет счастлив.


End file.
